


Saving Benjamin

by Aimeeray



Category: Batman - Fandom, Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), Superman - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Blood Play, Daddy Kink, Explosives, F/M, Fucked up child hood, Gore, Sex, Spanking, Takes a while to get to the porn, Underming women?, Violence, beatings, crazy harley Quinn, cursing, gay love?, talk of past rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8210581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimeeray/pseuds/Aimeeray
Summary: Isabelle Reed is a new reporter in Gotham whose way in over her head. Can Clark and Bruce save her before the joker has her in his clutches?





	1. Isabelle

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! I am a new fanfic writer so please bear with me. I do have this story posted on Wattpad but i decided to switch it over to here :) please feel free to comment.

{"Metropolis is saved! Superman lets us know again that the people of metropolis are safe when he arrested Lex Luther. Read Page 4 for the exclusive interview with an up close victim."}  
Isabelle sighed deeply as she shut her eyes closed "Damn." She whispered rubbing her temples with her index fingers. "Hey Izzy!" Lois squealed. She walked quickly over to Isabelle and pulled out a chair to sit next to Isabelle's desk "Hey Lois how goes it?" Isabelle leaned back in her chair ignoring the bright screen that was holding the next morning's front page story. "I'm doing great, just got back with Clark. I couldn't sleep on the plane so I drank a whole pot of coffee and now I'm totally buzzed!" Isabelle choked a small laugh behind her hand. "I can certainly tell. How's Clark?" Lois grinned widely "oh, he's with some of his friends but honey let me tell you, our weekend was amazing!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Clark smiled softly as he watched from the open door way of the office meeting room. "Clark, thank you for making room from us here. I feel as though my own squad of police is a little shady" Clark pushed himself off the door way 'time for business' he thought. Clark closed the door shut. "No problem at all Bruce. I know what you mean; crooked cops will be the death of this city." Diana leaned forward and grabbed the presentation button before throwing Clark a glance "your sure nobody will bother us?" Clark nodded firmly "absolutely." He turned to glance outside the meeting room to Lois and Isabelle before pulling the blinds down and shutting off the room from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Would also like to say, I do not own any of the characters (besides Isabelle)


	2. The plan

Diana sat up straight before pressing on the green button that powered the Projector. Bruce clenched his hand as he stared at the picture on the screen. Diana looked around the room to Clark, Bruce, Arthur and Bart. "So as you all know The Joker escaped Arkham Asylum again, this time however he's not staying in hiding." Diana clicked through a few photos showing the destruction the joker has caused. "Since Harley has been placed in Suicide squad she has not had any contact with the joker, she actually does not want to be anywhere near him." Clark raised an eyebrow in surprise "so it's true? Harley broke it off with him? No wonder he's pissed" Bruce coughed slightly "well yes, thanks to um... them, they would all like to stick together; of course joker isn't happy since he did make Harley who she is." Bart leaned further in his chair "so basically he's throwing a fit because he didn't get what he wanted? Yes! So would I!" Bart threw his head back laughing "I mean C'mon, who wouldn't get mad that Harley left them?" Bart wriggled his eyebrows. Arthur shook his head chuckling softly. "So what do we do then? Hmm?" Diana smiled softly "Well unfortunately Joker has quite a big team behind him, he owns so many restaurants, strip clubs and mafia families that it will be a little hard. I think we should infiltrate one of his businesses, maybe his club?" "No!" Bruce shook his head quickly "absolutely not, the club is jokers main spot, he may not know your face Diana but his man are all stocked up there. I think we should try to find a weak boss under joker that we can work with. I have a few lists of some of the bosses who work for him." Bruce stood up from his chair to slide everyone a paper. "That way we can work our way up. Start low so he doesn't notice us right away. Joker is smart, as much as I hate to say it. But damn he is and he will have us if he saw someone new at such a high level. We know he trades weapons across the sea, Arthur, would you be up to travel alongside his men from your town?" Arthur grunted but nodded "I will blend in the best I could." Diana frowned slightly. "Well that's great, but I would like to help too you know?" she glared down at Bruce, her arms crossed. Bruce stared back at Diana. He knows what she could do. That she was strong and damn she was hard headed "fine" Bruce sighed. "You want to help? Then keep watch on the joker. Try to keep tabs on the banks he robs or even when he's at his club. Bart and I will try to take down the other remaining Mobs so there's no one else joining in his team." Diana gleamed. "Perfect!"


	3. Benjamin ?

*knock knock* Clark stood up and opened the door slightly. "Lois, you can't come in right now, we are still having our meeting." Lois huffed. "But Clark you have Bruce in there, you know! The eligible bachelor who never seems to be in the media. Can't I ask just a few questions?" Clark chuckled softly "you want to write about a man in Gotham? We don't even live in Gotham." Lois pushed the door against Clark's firm grip "why are you so strong?" she huffed when he didn't budge. Bruce cleared his throat from in back of Clark which made Clark open the door slightly more giving Lois a good view of everyone inside.  
Isabelle looked around from the corner she was harboring while waiting for a few contacts and papers to print. She glanced towards Lois and Clark and leaned forwards just to get a better view. 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Bruce? What is he doing here?" she thought out loud. Isabelle turned to the printer and grabbed the few papers that were already printed before she dashed behind Lois. "Hello Clark!" she said happily.  
You see, no one knew a lot about the very mysterious Bruce Wayne. So the fact that such a rich and solitude man was standing in her building made her think. Why would a man who hides himself from the media be in a building full of reporters?

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Bruce frowned and pursed his lips together. He looked to Lois then to Isabelle "how may I help you ladies?" Lois was the first to take a deep breathe. Before Bruce knew it she was talking at the speed of light. Clark slumped against the door, looking from Bruce to Lois then to Isabelle who just so happened to be staring wide eyed at the projection screen. Clark stood up straight "ladies maybe we should finish this up in our bigger conference room so we can all sit to speak." Clark glanced towards Bruce and gestured his head towards the screen. Bruce smiled amusingly and reached his hand out towards Lois waist "yes, please show me the other room hm?" Isabelle however nudged forward, pushing herself into the room past Bruce. She stared at the screen which held a mug shot of the joker smiling smugly at the camera. At this point Clark and Bruce's shoulders sagged and moved over to let Lois in before closing the door shut and locking it, preventing anyone else from coming in.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Isabelle couldn't believe it. Could it be? No... It couldn't. He had been so sweet. Her best friend. Benjamin. Isabelle turned towards the others in the room. "Who is this man?" Bruce glanced to Diana and Clark before turning to Isabelle. "He is a thug who resides in Gotham City. He terrorizes the city and kills families for joy." Lois gasped loudly before putting her hands on her hips. "And what? You were giving Clark the inside scoop?" Clark gulped and chuckled nervously. "Yup! Your right. I met Bruce when we went to Chicago and he told me all about this Joker guy and I just thought, you know, a story." Clark trailed off as he saw Lois glare. Bruce cleared his throat. "We were just talking about things he has done that we know about. So we can inform the chief down in Gotham."

Isabelle glanced back to the picture then back to Bruce. "so what, you have money so you think you can place this guy in jail or something" Lois bounced, looking up from her phone "actually from the looks of it, You, Mr. Wayne have been the one signing the joker into arkham asylum. Why Is that?" Lois grinned as Bruce frowned. "Because Unfortunately someone has to sign somebody in, to be a legal guardian if you will, nobody wants to claim the craziness of the joker so I thought I should do it... for him to get help." Isabelle crossed her arms and glanced back at the picture. That can't be him. He looks so different. So pale. He grew up. He looks handsome...he's killed. Isabelle fell into the closets chair to her "he looks so much like him." She whispered shaking her head.


	4. The past

Bart raised his eyebrow. "Look so much like whom?" Isabelle frowned. She looked down to her wrist that held a thin metal bracelet with the letter 'J', "Mrs. Reed?" Isabelle glanced up at Bruce booming voice. "I- I'm sorry, he just looks so much like him." Lois tilted her head feeling quite worried for her friend. "Like who Izzy?" Isabelle looked back up to the picture. "I had this friend in middle school and part of high school. His name was Benjamin Wise. He was this skinny kid that people would make fun of. Benjamin... he wasn’t like other kids... he told me he would hear voices." Isabelle looked away from the picture towards the table, staring blankly.

Diana was typing variously on her laptop. She was searching up everything that should could on the boy named Benjamin. Bruce stepped forward taking a seat next to Isabelle. "What do you mean he can hear voices?" Isabelle sighed deeply. "He had Schizophrenia. I met benji when I was 9. He was 11. I noticed that in school he would always sit by himself or the other kids would constantly push him around." Isabelle smiled softly "I stood up for him and after that, he wouldn't leave my side. I didn’t mind. I liked him. He would scare me though. I didn’t understand when I was younger but when we were together his other voices would come out. I caught him hurting a bird once because the voices told him to. I was scared he'd hurt me but... he never did." Isabelle sighed heavily. "Benji had a rough life at home. His mother was a sweet lady, always trying to help out at school events and such but Benji's dad? No. he was horrible. Benjamin had an older brother who passed away due to leukemia. He was his parents star, in football and was always loved by everyone. When he passed away nobody really left the wise house. Benji told me that his father would drink. It wasn't hard to put two and two together when I saw benji's mother with a black eye. In high school however, everything got worse. Benji was late to school. Which he never did. Despite hating a lot of people there, he always came. For me. About maybe five days later Benji finally came to school but he wasn’t the same. He looked horrible and tired; even though I tried he wouldn’t speak to me."

Isabelle looked around the table, her eyes sad. "That’s when they found parts of Miss Wise in the refrigerator." Lois eyes grew wide and Bart covered his mouth with his hand. "The police tried to keep the story hidden but in a small town like Stowe." Isabelle shook her head trying to clear the images she still held. "It was horrible; Mr. Wise chopped up his wife right in front of Benji. He told me that his father wouldn’t let him go to school unless he completed a mission." Isabelle's face grew white and her stomach felt ill. Bruce leaned forward and placed his hand on hers "his dad made him eat her." She sniffled. Lois started coughing as though she was going to vomit, everyone looked ill. "Benji told me that his father wasn’t right, just like him and came home with an axe. He killed her and kept benji home. When benji finally did...eat his mother he, well he was different of course. He told me that he was going to go away for a bit. He told me goodbye that day and gave me a bracelet." Isabelle held up her wrist. "He disappeared the next day and before I knew it the police found Mr. Wise stabbed to death...he was stabbed eleven times." Isabelle looked back at the photo. She can see him now. She knew it was him. The boy... man that she grew to love. How could he do such things? Well of course, given his past, how can he not do such things? "I've never heard from him again. All I know before I left the town was that they had put a giant man hunt for him, they wanted to lock up benji." Isabelle bit her lip gently "if you're telling me that the joker has been locked up before in an asylum then that’s not what he needs. He's not a bad guy; H-He probably just needs to take his pills again." Isabelle said urgently. Bruce looked into Isabelle's eyes and could see the sadness. "Ma'am, what did you think the asylum was doing? They were drugging him up so they can calm him down and get him cleared. He still went crazy killing almost the entire facility of its doctors. I'm sorry but the joker, If he is Benjamin, wells he's already too far deep and is to insane to ever come back out as fine. He is a wanted man right now. Who is killing innocent people. He must be stopped." Bruce then stood up quickly and nodded at Diana and Bart, who immediately started packing up the papers. Bruce looked to Arthur and smiled slightly before he stood as well, everyone ready to exit the room that now had an eerily feeling.


	5. Motivation

Isabelle stumbled back to her desk in a trance. She couldn’t believe it. The Joker was Benji? Her benji? No. "Izzy, are you ok?" Isabelle looked towards the voice that belonged to Lois "I, I'll be fine. Just need to sleep all this new information off." Isabelle chuckled softly. "I should get back to the head story; make sure it's ready for tomorrow." Lois nodded. She walked back to her desk which was diagonal of Isabelle. Isabelle looked around the office to search for Clarks moving head. He was escorting the others out. She leaned back into her chair just staring blankly at the screen. I must help him. Benji is still in there. I must help him!

With new found energy Isabelle leaped up in her seat and began searching through millions of websites just to get information on The Joker.

*click* *click click click* "Izzy?" Isabella head snapped up from her screen. "Oh! Hey Lois." Isabelle smiled warmly at Lois who returned it. "You know, it's already seven-thirty? People are heading home already girly. You staying late?" Isabelle glanced at her watch and chuckled. "Well yea look at that, I didn’t realize it was so late. But yes, I have to finish up a couple of things for the paper. I'll let you know when I get home, ok?" Lois huffed "well don’t drive yourself crazy." She giggled as she met Clark at the elevator. Clark was staring back at Isabelle; she looked back down to her screen which was littered with dozens of different pages and emails. She had contacted her aunt back in Stowe who was able to tell her that the police were never able to trace where Benjamin has gone and had long given up. Isabelle had then emailed a former co-worker who now works with the police down in Gotham who was able to tell her that the last time the joker was caught he took a Dr. Quinnzel with him. Since then she had turned into none other than the Harley Quinn, The Jokers infamous Girlfriend. Isabelle frowned when she read that Harley was caught by batman and now works for the government on a new team with some over villains of Gotham. Isabelle rested her head on her desk. She was never going to get the information she needed. She must know, is it her Benjamin? She sat up in her chair and started saving some of the documents and emails she was able to get. She shut down her computer and headed home.

A few days have passed since the incident with Bruce and Clark. Isabelle hasn’t been able to sleep well and has been lacking with her job which she got chewed out for. Ugh! Fuck you Ferguson!   
Isabelle was sitting down at her desk when Lois walked in with a cup of coffee. "Hey missy got you a cup." Isabelle smiled brightly "oh! Thank you my lord and savior!" Lois giggled as she bowed "anything for my people." The two girls laughed gently before looking at the giant TV stationed in the office. "Superman is at it again with Luther. Guy just doesn’t know when to quit." Lois giggled. "Yea well, we get the best scoop since we live here. I guarantee as soon as Clark walks in he will know exactly what happened!" Lois looked back to the TV, admiring the Superhero. Isabelle tilted her head, the words sinking into her. "You right!" she announced as she jumped out of her seat, making Lois jump as well. "What are you talking about?" Lois questioned. Isabelle looked to Lois smiling widely "well I've been thinking about the conversation with Clark and his friends. Well my old friend could be the joker right? Well I have been spending these past couple days doing research. But why spend time inside when I can move to Gotham and be where the real action is! Joker is in Gotham, Smack in the middle. If I can get to him, maybe a word with even one of his guys to see if he can do an interview then I can know for sure if it's my Benji!" Isabelle said huffing from all the talking. Lois stared at Isabelle "are you kidding me? You’ve been thinking about that creep? Look Izzy I see your enthusiasm but this is dangerous and stupid. You really think a major crime boss is going to sit with you?" Lois stated with a dumbfounded look. How can Izzy be so...ignorant?

Isabelle fell back into her chair with a defeated look. "I just thought…your right its stupid." Lois sighed softly and reached an arm out to hold Izzy. "Well. There is a position open for the Gotham News Paper." Isabelle squealed as she jumped up. "You'll support me?" Lois grinned "of course, you're my best friend." Isabelle sat back into her office chair as pulled up her email. She began to write quite a long email to her boss as well as to the staffing manager. When Isabelle was done she leaned back in her chair felling proud. She was really doing this!

Isabelle glanced towards Lois desk, Lois was correctly talking on the phone. Probably with Clark who sat three desk away from them. Isabelle couldn’t concentrate. She just wanted to get a response from her boss. She had emailed him earlier that morning and of course he has not responded. She sighed heavily and placed her forehead on the cool surface of the desk. She breathed in then out. She did this a few more times before she heard a soft 'Bing' come from her computer. She shot up in her seat and quickly opened her email. 'Ms. Reed I have received you email and would like to have a private chat about your Moving. Mr. Ferguson' Isabelle squealed and stomped her feet, she quickly grabbed her things and shut off her computer not even giving a glance to all the people who heard her.


	6. The move

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi:) first I would love to thank everyone who had been reading. You guys are awesome! So I just want to point out that I've never watched the super man movies so I'm pretty much just guessing. But I've imagined Lois being a sassy go-get-them! Type of girl. Now Clark, I imagined him as protective but also nerdy. Who would rather stay inside and play board games (because it's safe) rather then go outside (my ex bf basically :p )

Isabelle rushed down the hallway before coming to a complete stop in front of Mr. Ferguson's office. She took a deep breath to calm her beating heart before she opened the door. "Ahh! Isabelle come in, come in." Isabelle shuffled her way to the only chair directly in front of her boss. "Sir, thank you so much." She chuckled nervously. Mr. Ferguson smiled brightly. Never mind, she took it back. He wasn’t a dick. "Well I am a little bummed if I must say that you will be leaving us but the staffing manager approved the move. Your resume of course was outstanding! May I ask however, why are you leaving?" Isabelle but her lip before letting out an unsure giggle. "Well I just feel like I need a change in scenery. I've been following around superman so long that I'm getting…stir crazy!" she huffed as she moved back a long piece of hair from her face. Her boss nodded solemnly. "I understand, happens to the best." He sighed softly. Ferguson pushed himself away from his desk to unlock it and pull out a few forms. "There are you transcripts and everything you will need to get started on your first day. You still have a week with us before you officially switch." Isabelle smidle widely before jumping out if her seat. "ok thank you so much sir. I'll give you my best work before I leave." Her boss nodded as Isabelle turned to walk out the door. She did It! Yes! Isabelle danced down the hall way before realizing how silly she looked. She rushed back down to Lois desk to tell her the big news before it hit her.   
She didn’t have a house in Gotham. She seriously had a week to figure out where she was going to live. Grrr! She thought. Isabelle walked slowly to her desk and sat down. She took a deep breath then started up her computer before bringing up open apartments in Gotham. She hated online shopping or anything that came close to it. Damn, she did not think this through.

By that Thursday Isabelle was able to find a small and not so expensive apartment that was not too far from her job. She was able to pack most of her things, thanks to Lois and Clark. Now she was ready. As promised she wrote two big stories for her newspaper. One of superman again and who his real identity may be and another on a big chain of restaurants in metro that was littered with rats. She felt peaceful when she came in the next morning and was able to sit down not feeling too stretched to her limit. Isabelle looked to her side and picked up the cardboard box off the floor and onto her desk before she began packing a few pictures and other personal items. That Friday would be her last day and she was excited. Lois and Clark agreed to travel with her that Saturday to her new apartment to help her unpack. Lois of course brought up the great idea of staying with Isabelle till that Sunday night, not that Isabelle mind should would definitely miss her friends.  
Once most of her items were packed, Isabelle moved the box down to her floor. She opened up her computer and got to work on writing a few advice columns. Most of that day went by quick with her having lunch with Lois and soon she found herself entering her house. She moved her office box to sit next to the other giant boxes in the middle of the floor. This was it. Her last day. Isabelle smiled brightly as she walked to her bedroom and began to pull off her silk button up top.

Driving was horrible. Isabelle was driving with Lois in the passenger seat. The radio was on and the windows were down which brought in a nice cool breeze. No, what sucked was the bumper to bumper that was currently happening. She groaned as she sat fully back into the seat. "Aw don’t worry, were almost out of this mess and soon we will see the dirty wonders of Gotham." Lois laughed out. Isabelle chuckled softly as she glanced into her rearview mirror where she can see Clark right behind her. It took about another hour before the two cars emerged from the heavy traffic.

Isabelle sighed in relief as her and Clark pulled into her apartment parking lot. It was not too good of an apartment complex but it will do. It was close to the middle of Gotham and about 15 minutes away from her work. Plus the inside looked amazing. She placed her car in park and turned it off before her and Lois got out meeting Clark who was standing next to his car, his trunk already open. "What floor are you on?" he questioned as he began to pull out half of her bedframe. "Well I'd say I'm a little lucky, I'm on the second floor room two-oh-five." Isabelle smiled as she grabbed a giant bag of blankets and handed it to Lois before she grabbed a bag full of pillows. Clark turned towards the apartment and started carrying in two peices of her bedframe. Lois and Isabelle right on his tracks. Isabelle opened the door to her small apartment and dropped the bag full of pillows on the floor.

The apartment was surprising clean and had little damage to the surface. She had a nice white carpet for the Livingroom which transferred to hard wood flooring when she reached the kitchen and dining room. She had all black appliances and dark oak wood cabinets. Her room was just as nice. Thankfully it had hardwood flooring and the walls were a nice shade of beige. She had a huge walk-in closet with double doors and an attached bathroom with beautiful marble flooring and a bathtub/ shower as well. Isabelle was in love.

Lois went back outside to Clark's car to grab a few more bags of items while Isabelle directed Clark on where she was going to place her bed. Soon everything was placed in the small apartment. Isabelle and Lois sighed as they both collapsed onto the couch set in the Livingroom. Clark came out from Isabelle's room and wiped a little sweat from his head. "Well your bedframe is together and your dressers are all placed where you asked." Isabelle smiled. "Thank you guys so much, I don’t know what I would’ve done without you guys!" Lois jumped up from her spot on the couch and grabbed her cell phone. "I know what we can do! I heard of this really cool club downtown and everybody says its freaking crazy, we should totally go!" Isabelle glances down to herself. "Well I need to shower and find an outfit but that’s sounds good." Isabelle looked to Clark. "The air mattresses are set up right?" Clark was biting his lip when the girls looked at him hopeful. "Yea the mattress is set up. Do you really want to go? I mean aren’t ya'll tired?" Lois scoffed "Clark honey, I'm never tired when it comes to dancing." Lois giggled. She sat closer to Isabelle to show her the reviews of the club. "Oh! The pictures look so good. Why not! Let's go dancing." Declared Isabelle. Lois and Isabelle jumped up from the couch and went to Isabelle's room to get ready and dressed for the evening. Clark sighed heavily and shook his head. He saw Lois phone was left on the couch and reached for it. His face fell as he saw the picture of the exclusive night club, the name written above the post. This was jokers club. The funhouse.


	7. Funhouse

Clark leaped off his seat and ran his hand through his hair; they couldn’t be serious could they? He strained his ear to hear the water running in the shower. Well crap. Now he has to go. Clark growled as he grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants. Well at least he can report something to Bruce. Hopefully the joker isn’t there. 

Crap!

Clark shrugged off his shirt to put a little deodorant on. He growled in frustration, he didn’t really want to arrest anyone tonight. Hopefully. See the justice league couldn’t get to joker. Yes he escaped the asylum but other than that he hasn’t actually been caught causing any type of destruction, no he made his men do it. So then Gotham police can only arrest his men. The police didn’t want to even touch joker let alone get near then man. So it was up to them to stop the joker. He is damned if anything happened tonight's. Like Bruce had said. The joker kept all his men in the club. One wrong mess up and Clark could be caught by none other than the joker and his slimy men. Clark went into the extra bathroom which unfortunately did not have a shower. He wasn’t going to dance anyways. No. he was going to be on watch. Hopefully the girls will behave.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Lois giggled as she stepped out of the restroom to pose "how do I look?" Isabelle glance to Lois and smiled "hawt darling!" she giggled as well. She turned back to her mirror to finish applying her red lipstick. She placed her lipstick back in her purse before stepping back to look at herself. She was wearing nude colored high heels. A short lacy black dress the hung onto her shoulders. She had curled her hair in to long loose curls. Last she had light black eyeshadow but a killer winged eye liner and big bright red lipstick. She looked amazing! Isabelle looked to Lois who was wearing a dark purple dress that ended right at her mid-thigh and was a little tight; she had on black high heels and plan makeup with nude color lips. Her hair was straightened out. Isabelle and Lois looked at each other before smiling widely, both excited for the evening. Lois and Isabelle exited the room to see Clark leaning against the kitchen counter wearing blue jeans and a plain t-shirt with a brown vest over it. Lois busted out laughing. "Are y-you wearing a vest to a club? Clark honey. You're supposed to dress up." Clark raised an eyebrow and looked down to his outfit. "I am dressed up, thank you very much. Sorry I can't wear a tight dress to show off my legs." He teased Lois who stuck her tongue at him. Isabelle grabbed her keys and tossed it to Clark. "Well I have a feeling, you good man, are going to be the driver tonight" Isabelle and Lois giggled together as they grabbed their clutches and made their way out of the apartment.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Clark parked the car and shut off the engine. The two girls bouncing in their seats. The music was blasting and the line of people was long. Clark groaned. "How do you expect to get inside? There must be hundreds of people waiting." Lois tsked at Clark. "Never under estimate the power of women." Lois and Isabelle both got out of the car and fixed the length of their dresses. Clark walked behind the girls, scouting out the number of men he could see wearing all black. Some even stood with machine guns and wilds mask on their faces. What is wrong with people who come here? Are they asking to get shot?

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Lois and Isabelle walked straight up to the bouncer and began talking in hushed tones. Both girls turned around with a pout on their faces. "Aw what happened? Did the power of women not work?" Clark teased. Lois pinched Clark's cheeks and stuck out her tongue before linking her arms with him and started walking alongside Isabelle to the back. "Ok, obviously that didn’t work. Now what?" Isabelle hummed to herself. "We are just going to have to wait I guess."

Lois huffed a breath and pushed herself off the brick wall turning to glance at the entrance. They had been waiting a good thirty minutes and have only gotten half way in. The bouncer it looked like would walk a little down the line and would point out a few people who got granted to go in for free. Lois wiggled a little in her dress and pressed herself out. Clark was staring at Lois. What did she think she was doing? "Lois. Pressing you cleavage out won't guarantee us in." just as the words left Clarks mouth. The big bouncer walked right up to the three and nodded his head. Lois squealed and grabbed Clarks and Isabelle's hand and rushed them inside before anyone can stop them.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Isabelle gasped. This place was huge. The front room of the club was gigantic and held little hooks all around the room to hang coats, where there wasn’t any hooks were either aquariums or giant TVs. There were long dark couches and bathroom on both ends of the wall. The wall is a bright yellow shade with linings of green. In the middle of the room in front of the three was another door which blocked out the loud thumping of the music. Isabelle couldn’t help herself and pushed her way through the people to open the doors. Suddenly they were hit with a gold colored room with gold cages and swings hanging from the ceiling. The dance floor was on the right side between two giant cages meant for dancing. Surrounding the dance floor was either tables or big lounge chairs. Waitress were walking everywhere in tight black, green, red or yellow outfits that seem to follow a theme of what Harley Quinn used to wear except these outfits had rips along the ass and breast to give the men a peak. To the right of the dance floor was stairs leading to the VIP room which peered through see through curtains. Surrounding the VIP rooms were little rooms covered by a see though sheets to give couples privacy. Isabelle smiled wide, her heart beating fast. Lois clasped her hand in Isabelle and pulled her towards a small booth to the back left of the room. The girls squeezed Clark into the booth first, Lois on his right and Isabelle on his left. A waitress wearing black ripped shorts and a tight thin black top came up to the table with a sour smile. "What do you want to drink?" Isabelle smiled widely despite the waitress. "I'll order just a round of bud light." The waitress just nodded and walked away quickly. Lois nudged on Clarks arms. "Would you want to dance later?" she grinned. Clark sighed heavily and looked around the bustling club. "I don’t think so. This isn’t my type of…partying." Lois huffed and crossed her arms but soon perked up when the drinks arrive.


	8. Mr. J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo you meet Mista J ;)

Isabelle breathes in deeply while she surveyed the club. It was more then she hoped. It didn’t smell nasty like she thought and for that she was thankful. Everyone looked like they were having an amazing time. She looked at all the little rooms that were scattered at the other side of the building. She can see little things here and there. She giggled as she realized that most of those people were probably doing inappropriate things. She then glanced towards the bars and the little stage in front of the dance floor. Many women squirmed their way in and out of a little door way with a sign over it that said 'Dressing room". Isabelle finally let herself glance up towards the VIP section which was actually quite big. It took up more than half the room and was elevated which gave her the impression that whoever was up there can see everything of the club. She scanned her eyes from the far right towards the middle of the VIP room hoping for a glance of green hair. 'There!' She thought. There was the man, sitting back on a large gold chair. His legs open and his eyes scanning the club. Two men stood behind him with arms meeting into clasped hands in front of their crotches and their legs opened in a stance. The man had in his left hand a glass cup which she can only think had rum or vodka. His right arm rested against the chair arm leading to his hand which had a firm grip on the top of a black cane that had something carved onto it. Isabelle held her breath as her eyes traveled up his arm again and to his open white button up shirt that showed paled skin and black tattoos, to his long pale neck, to his bright red lips then finally to his Bright Blue eyes. Which just so happened to be staring back at Isabelle. She inhaled sharply and turned away towards Clark. She took a deep breath to steady her heart before she glanced back towards him. His face looked haunting and his eyes looked empty. This time she kept his gaze. She felt her heart beat harder, at first she thought it was because she was scared but when she felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of him licking his lips. She knew. She was excited.

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Her eyes My, My, My her eyes. He's seen those eyes before. He's seen those eyes when they cried, when they were scared. Ah yes. He knew those eyes well. Had she finally found him? He leaned forward in his seat letting his elbows rest on his knees. He looked down at what he can see of her body and smiled. Yes, this was definitely her. He knew those hips. Those legs. He remembers the marks they once held. He lifted the glass cup to his lips and took a gulp of the vodka. It burned his throat. It felt good. He grunted towards frost who was standing to his left. "Frost. Why don’t you offer a drink down to our friends down at table twelve? Hm?" Frost replied with a "yes sir." Before he took off down to the kitchen to make the request. The man leaned back into his seat and continued to look around his club. His eyes however betrayed him and continued to glance towards the women who danced with her friend. 

 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

 

Isabelle was in heaven. She was dancing with Lois. Her hands traveling down her body. Men whistling for her which made her feel even more in control. This was something she wasn’t used to. Isabelle had always been shy. But tonight, she felt wild. She felt like she couldn’t get enough of this energy. Sadly Clark cleared his throat. Lois and Isabelle jumped. "Girls someone got you two drinks." He mumbled. Lois grabbed Clark's wrist and pulled him back to the booth. Isabelle sighed happily and giggled softly to herself. She made her way to the table and saw a couple of martinis. Isabelle sat down and picked up the first martini but what caught her eye was the napkin that had a capital j. Isabelle placed down the martini and picked up the napkin. "Mr. J would like to welcome you to his funhouse with these complimentary drinks." The waitress said. The waitress picked up the serving board and sashayed away. "Mister J?" Isabelle questioned out loud. She glanced up towards the VIP section, catching his eyes again.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Clark frowned deeply. He leaned forward and pulled out his phone. "Well would you look at that! Isn't he sweet?" Lois joked with Isabelle. "He's not a nice man Lois. You know this. I don’t think you girls should drink it." Clark stated as he sent a text to Bruce. Lois sat back in the booth sipping at her martini. Usually Clark was not so uptight, when they did go out together he was always around her. His arms always around her waist, like he was claiming to the other men that she belonged to him. Tonight? No tonight he was distracted and she was now determined to make him unwind, or at least pay attention to her. Even if that meant dancing with a few other guys. Happy with her idea Lois pulled out her phone and texted Isabelle to meet her on the dance floor for operation: Make  
Clark jealous.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Isabelle giggled as she read her text from Lois. She took a drink of her martini before placing it back down on the table. She placed a small kiss on Clarks check before bouncing out of the booth and meeting Lois on the dance floor. As soon as she started swaying her hips she can feel eyes on her. This time however it felt different. As she moved to the beat she looked around the club. Men all around had their eyes on her but none she found interesting. She let her eyes glance up to the VIP section. Mister J was staring right at her. His posture was pretty much the same. His legs apart and slouched into the couch. However this time he was leaning forward, his elbows rested on his knees and his joined hands holding the half empty glass. Isabelle felt proud. She was not too sure if it was from her dirty dancing, from the dozens of stares, or even from mister j himself. Heck! Just dancing in public made her feel amazing. She leaned her head back and giggled. She was loving every minute of this. She glanced to her side where she can see Lois dancing with some young blondie man. His hands all over her waist. She bit her lip and glanced a look at Clark who just looked like he was about to rip the roof off this place. She shook her head at her friend's silliness when she felt someone place their hands on her hips.  
Isabelle turned around abruptly. Standing there was a lean man who had obvious muscles bulging out under his extremely tight shirt. He had dark curly hair that framed his baby face. Ek. She was not interested what so ever. But she was here to have fun. So she smiled at the man and continued to dance besides him. He however had different plans and spun her around and ground himself against her backside. She gasped out a laugh then looked to Lois who was giggling with a shrug. Isabelle closed her eyes shut trying to hold in her laughter while the men continued to basically hump her. Isabelle took a deep breathe to calm her laughter. Why not enjoy it? Maybe I might get lucky? The man then moved his hands up her body towards her boobs. Isabelle eyes snapped open. Nope! She thought. Isabelle glanced up to the VIP section to mister J and what she saw frightened her but also made her feel something she couldn’t name. There stood mister J. his hands gripping the rail tightly. He seemed to be eyeing Isabelle almost like waiting for a sign. Before Isabelle can call his name she felt the man behind her stop and turned to see Clark with his hand on the man's shoulder. "I think that’s enough. My friend is not enjoying this." Clark stated. The drunken man raised his fist but Clark rolled his eyes and grabbed mine and Lois hand. We both went willingly with him. Clark sighed "It's pretty late. Want to head home?" Lois and I both nodded in defeat. $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ 

 

He clenched his teeth together. He felt disturbed, not only for the girl but because he felt…ah, what was the word? Protective. No no. he didn’t know her. Territorial? Maybe. Fuck it. He just felt sick. No one should ever touch her like that. That girl was his. Whether she knew it or not. Mister J turned to Frost. "I want you to give me all the information you can on the girl in the black dress sitting at table twelve." Frost nodded his head before turning to the other men in the room and ordering them around. J didn’t care how Frost got the information, he just needed it. He hated feeling not in control. Having that girl's name. Hell! Finding out if its Isabelle will make him feel better, He needed to know everything. Until then he felt weak and that just pissed off J even more. Mister J growled in frustration. He walked to the wall behind him and took a bottle of tequila and threw it to one of his guards who immediately fell covering his balls. "He hits! He fucking Scores!" Mister J threw his head back and laughed. Making everyone in his club shiver in fear. Nothing good ever happened when you heard the Jokers laugh.


	9. Good friends and good torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is a sweetheart who makes the girls breakfast <3 
> 
> Mister J comes back again with a little blood on his hands ;)

Who the fuck had the light on? Isabelle groaned loudly and rolled over on to her stomach covering her sensitive eyes from the sun. Damn it. She lifted her head up from the bed to see Clark and Lois snuggling under a couple of blankets. Isabelle sighed deeply before she urged herself out of bed. Damn her head hurt. She stumbled out to her bathroom and turned on the bathroom tub to warm water. She moved to stand in front of the mirror. She looked crazy. Her make-up was smudged and her lipstick was all over her cheek, as though she was smiling. Her hair was scrunched up and sticking up in some small places. Her dress was way low on her shoulders and rumbled up due to sleeping. She smiled slightly before taking a deep breath of the warm steam. Now that Isabelle felt slightly better she shrugged off her dress and underwear and stepped into the tub.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Clark peeped his eyes open. The first thing he saw was Lois lying on her stomach, ass in the air. Her right arm under her head and her left reaching out towards him. She looked beautiful. Clark leaned forward and lightly kissed her head before tucking her into the blanket. Clark carefully slipped out of the bed and walked out to the kitchen. Lucky before they came to the apartment they had all went grocery shopping. Clark opened the fridge and pulled out some eggs and bacon.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Isabelle sighed happily. Now she felt more like herself. She wrapped herself up in her fluffy red towel and walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom. She didn’t see Clark so she locked her door and dropped her towel.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Lois kept her breathing even as she slowly woke up from her heavy slumber. She stretched her arms and arched her back before slumping back on to the bed. "Morning sleepy head." She heard Isabelle say. "Goo morning." She responded back.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Clark placed the last plate onto the table. He had made eggs with chopped up corn tortilla and tomato with some bacon on the side and a toast with some butter and jam. The coffee maker beeped. Clark hummed softly to himself as he made his way to the machine and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Girls breakfast is ready!" as expected the girls rushed out of the room and to the table. When Clark turned around he began to chuckle. While Isabelle woke up to shower it seemed as Lois just jumped out of bed at the mention of food. That’s his girl.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Isabelle took a deep breath of her delicious smelling food. "This looks perfect Clark, thank you." Isabelle picked up her fork and began to eat up her eggs while Lois rubbed at her eyes and nodded in agreement. Clark placed two cups of OJ on the table for Isabelle and Lois then sat himself in his own chair to dig in.  
Once everyone had finished eating, Isabelle volunteered to wash the dishes while Clark and Lois shower. After their (joined) shower Lois and Clark said their goodbyes to Isabelle and left.

Isabelle plopped down on to her couch and grabbed the remote. She clicked the TV on and flipped through the channels until she reached the Gotham news, channel 3. Isabelle then grabbed her laptop from the coffee table and opened up Microsoft word. She leaned back and watched the news with an excited expression.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Mister J, we have her information sir." Frost spoke. J grinned. "Perfect. Set it on the table." J demanded. He never turned away from his toy. J began his humming again as he traced the blade along the veins that were popping out of his toys arm. The men screamed for mercy but to Mister J, it was music to his ears. J leaned back in the stool to admire his work. Each vein that was sticking out had blood trailing out if it in gushes. J snapped off the rubber band that was hold the men's arm tightly. "Now, now. No crying. You brought this on yourself." J stood up abruptly and grabbed a hammer off of the metal try next to him. "Won't you agree that I have been nothing but nice to you? I gave you and your wife a hiding place and-" "You killed my fucking kids! Fuck you!" the man spat. J licked his lips and chuckled. "Yes, yes I did you pig. I also ordered your own brother to kill your wife. Would you like to see?" J smiled wickedly as the man cried out. J was done hearing his BS. He lifted the hammer before bringing it down onto the man's skull. He continued to beat the man's head in until Frost coughed. Mister J stopped his actions and turned slowly to frost who held up his hands. "I'm sorry sir, but our men actually had to kill both Mrs. Russo and Mr. Russo's brother. He was trying to run away with her, some sort of fucking affair." J smiled and nodded his head. "Ah a lover's dream. How cute." J moved away from the man. His white dress shirt now covered in blood and sticky gunk. J tossed the hammer on to the metal tray and nodded to his guards in the room. "Take the trash out boys." J glanced down at the thick file lying on the table. "Tell me her name." he demanded to Frost. Frost opened the file to show a picture of the girl from the previous night. "Her name is Isabelle Reed who was born and raised in the town of Stowe, Vermont. She is twenty-four years old and just recently moved here to Gotham, previously she lived in Metropolis. She was a reporter at the Metro News but apparently was transferred over to the Gotham news. It looks like she has moved into The Edge Apartments. We were not able to get her apartment number however sir." J kept skimming over the information on the file. Yes. This was definitely his Isabelle. God he hasn’t seen her in years. She still looked beautiful. J looked over to Frost. "Any children? Husbands? Pets?" Frost shook his head. "No husbands and no kid. Not sure on the pets but I can get you that information in the next two hours sir." J nodded his head "I expect it then. I'll be at Romeo's finishing up some loose ends." J grabbed a nearby towel and began to pat away some of the still wet blood on his hands. J nodded at the guards near the door who followed him out to the car. He didn’t mind showing up with a little blood on his shirt, especially when he will just be adding more blood to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would love to thank anyone who has been reading this! I was starting to write a little differently and make the transitions between the characters different but I'm not to sure if I like it so bare with me. Also I do wanna encourage comments. I would love to know what you guys think and if you have any suggestions. Good or bad. Anyways thanks lovelies !


	10. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary would give it away ;)

Isabelle was walking down Main Street nearing her apartment. After the news of the weather report and car crashes that happened over night, she got bored. Isabelle decided to head to some close shops around her home to get a few more clothes and some cards to send to Lois and Clark. She couldn’t deny that she did spend a little more than she wanted when she saw some very cute dresses and skirts.

Isabelle reached her apartment homes and entered the main entrance which also had a row of mailboxes. She walked slowly over to the mailbox, her eyes looking over the different numbers before she finally found hers. She smiled brightly. "Excuse me." A gruff voice came from behind. Isabelle spun around to face a man who was wearing a black tailored suit. "Oh yes, sorry." She mumbled as she moved out of the way. The man couldn’t be any older then her with a skinny face and dark eyes. "No worries at all." He stated, Isabelle bit her lip and began to turn away when the man glanced her way and called out. "Are you new?" Isabelle smiled softly. "Yes actually. I was just checking where the mailboxes would be. Sorry for getting in the way." He smiled warmly. "No I'm sorry, just had a bit of bad news and that affected my manners." The man placed his mailbox keys in his pocket and reached a hand out to me. "Mr. Frost." I took his hand in mine and gave a gentle shake. "Isabelle." He nodded his head towards the elevator. As we made our way there he asked. "So how long have you been in Gotham ma'am?" Isabelle pressed the 2nd floor button. "Oh not too long, perhaps a week now. What floor?" he hummed "actually im on the second floor as well, thank you. A week now? How do you like Gotham?" the elevator began to move. "It's actually pretty cool, nice shops around and plenty of nice clubs." She chuckled as the door opened. "How long have you been in Gotham?" Frost stepped out with Isabelle. "My whole life. Gotham's home." He said as he followed her to her door. Isabelle nodded. "Well this is mine. Nice chatting with you frost." Frost smiled gently. "Pleasure is mine." He said as he continues walked past her room. Once Isabelle closed the door to her apartment, frost walked back to her room. He lifted his wrist to his mouth where he pressed a small button and whispered into the microphone. "Tell boss its room two-zero-five."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Isabelle placed her bags on the dinning room table. She pulled out a frozen microwave dinner and began to prep it. Once she had the dinner in the microwave she plopped down onto her couch and flipped on the TV. The main screen showed a few cars swerving in and out of lanes as police cars chased them. Below read: ' Police chase after bank robbers down IH-35. Robbers seem to work for the joker.' Isabelle turned up the volume of her TV and tilted her head as the News caster spoke. "And as you can see tonight is ending with a giant chase for Gotham police officers when they intercepted a group of man vandalizing and robbing the First Gotham bank. The robbers seem to be wearing all black and were wearing weird masks as well which we have grown to know is the trademark of the joker himself." Isabelle grinned widely but then frowned. She wanted action but not like this. She wanted joker to be the cause. To be right in the middle. She needs to see him cause destruction. Isabelle jumped when her microwaved beeped loudly. She pushed herself off her couch and treaded to the counter. She glanced down the counter to get a few paper napkins when she saw it. The neatly folded up napkin with the capital J. What if J was at the club tonight? Would make sense right? I mean if I guy wants to remain innocent he would make sure to have a good alibi. What would be more perfect then being in a room with dozens of people? Isabelle's grin graced her face again. She opened her microwave and took out the sloppy dinner and threw it away. She turned to her room and made her way to the closet. She needed to catch his attention. Isabelle bit her lip as she scanned the dozens of dresses she had before her eyes landed on a tight black dress.  
Once Isabelle was dressed in her black dress and red pump hills she turned to her mirror and assessed herself. She had black eyeshadow with black winged eyeliner and bright red lipstick. She turned to her bed and grabbed her purse before heading out of her apartment.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

J peered over the railings of the balcony before turning to the men in front of him. "So boys, did you talk it over? Do we have a deal?" J leaned back into the couch his smile widening. Two of the three men shook slightly in their seats. The men in the middle gulped. They had no choice. If they did not accept, they will be killed. If they did accept, they would be killed by their allies they betrayed. The men nodded firmly. "We agree." J sat up straight "perfect! Frost show these men out." J barked. He watched as the men left. He scoffed as he stood up and walked to his personal bar and poured another shot of vodka. Frost approached j. "we took care of them sir." J smiled sourly. He twisted where he stood. "Hm and how were the other men?" Frost smiled. "Went as planned. No one even knew we broke into the lab." J gestured to the table that held a brief case. "This is it?" Frost nodded. J stepped closer to the table and set the glass down. He opened the brief case and gasped making an surprised face which turned into a howl of laughter. "So so close." He mummed. J picked up the glass and took a gulp of the alcohol. Frost moved his hand closer to his ear and turned slightly away from j. "good news." Frost turned back to J and smiled. "It seems Mrs. Reed came back sir." J giggled happily and clapped his hands as he moved closer to the railing.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Isabelle took a deep breath. The club was way crowded then it was last time. She had found herself a bar stool and was able to get a waitress to order her drink. Isabelle sipped her martini as she looked around the club. More women were dancing all around, some in cages others on the stage. Some women were even swinging on the swings hanging from the ceiling. "Mrs. Reed" Isabelle turned to the older men. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" she questioned. The man smiled and glanced to the VIP section. "No ma'am, you don’t. Mister J would like to speak to you though." Isabelle involuntary gasped. YES! She thought. Isabelle gripped her purse and followed the men through the door that said 'Dressing room'. She climbed some stairs and was now introduced to the VIP section. She noticed that there were different sections of the VIP room. Some high members of society stared her down as she passed them. She passed a small group of men who were chugging beers to 'remember el diablo'? Hm. Isabelle continued to follow the men who lifted a giant thick red curtain and once she stepped inside her heart stopped. There standing in front of her was the Joker. He was wearing what seemed to be black sleeper sweats with the words arkham asylum written down the right leg. He wore a red button down shirt as well that seemed to be tucked in to his sweats. His shirt was only buttoned up two high, letting the rest of his shirt fall open showing his chest and many tattoos. Isabelle shuddered with anticipation. "M-Mister J." she breathed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would just like to say, the reason why I'm not saying "the joker" or "joker said" is simply because I don't like how it sounds. We all know who I'm talking about (hopefully) plus I think joker, at least in my story and suicide squad. was a little bit like a gangster and mister J or Mr. J just kinda fits for me. :)


	11. We need to have a talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benji and Isabelle have a little chat and we meet the squad.

J slipped his left hand into his pocket, his right hand holding on to the glass. He tilted his head as the assessed what Isabelle was wearing before a giant smiled appeared on his face. "Isabelle. We meet at last." He saw the young women shudder. J gestured his right arm in the direction on the two loveseats facing each other. "Why don’t you have a seat Mrs. Reed" Isabelle smiled shyly before following his orders and took a seat. She pulled down the end of her short dress.

God his voice. It was like warm chocolate. So smooth and dark. She felt tingles up her spine as she made her way past him and to the couch. She pulled the end of her dress down as she sat. Did she make a mistake of making the dress to short? Oh god! Isabelle thought as Mister J sat next to her, his hand on her knee. She could feel her heart beating quickly. This time she knew, she was excited. Very excited. He leaned back into the couch not breaking eye contact with her. "How do you know my name Mister J?" She whispered. The men chuckled softly. "I know everyone who steps into my club dear. Now pray tell why a young beautiful women like you felt brave enough to come in here?" Isabelle licked her lips. God her mouth was dry. She glanced down at the coffee table in front of her. No drinks. She looked back to Mister J. "well I guess I wanted to be a little closer to danger." She blushed heavily. Did she really just say that? Mister J leaned closer to Isabelle. "You came to the right town then darling." Isabelle sighed as she stared into Mister J eyes. "D-Do you perhaps have anything to drink?" Isabelle mumbled. Why did he have to have such blue eyes? God she loved looking into them. They looked just like Benji's...oh, benji. She forgot. Isabelle jumped slightly as she felt a cold surface touch her lips. J was tilting his glass cup against her lips. She didn’t hesitate to swallow the substance. Yup. Vodka. Mister J growled lowly as he watched her. Making her back away from the glass. She moved her hand up to her lips to wipe away the drip of vodka hanging to her lips. Mister J watched her closely. A giggle escaped her mouth, in return J smiled widely. Isabelle cleared her throat. "So Mister J, why do you own a club? When I'm here I also see you sit up here. Never actually dancing." J looked behind Isabelle's head to the dance floor. "Not much of a dancer. But I have an eye for money." He chuckled "which the club supplies me plenty with. This way I can watch people without actually having to stalk them. They come straight to me. Just like you did." Isabelle pondered the thought. Of course, a man who loves control would love to have little business to keep his control. Clubs and restaurants was his big hit. Isabelle felt Mister J run his hand through her hair softly. In reality she should probably run and keep running but this here. It felt like a dream. Sitting with such a dangerous man who seems so gentle. Isabelle didn’t realize she was leaning into his hand her eyes closed. "I've been waiting for this moment forever belly." Isabelle's eyes snapped open. Only one person has ever called her belly.

Hazel eyes stared back at bright blue eyes. Her heart pounding in her chest. "W-What did you c-call me?" she stumbled out. Mister J frowned at her. "No need to look so freighted belly, it's just me. Old Benji." Isabelle couldn’t believe... her benji is the joker! "Benjamin?" she questioned. Mister J smiled down at her "the one and only." Isabelle leaped into the Jokers lap her arms wrapping around his neck.

J looked to Frost and nodded his head. Frost moved to close the doors and to tie the giant red curtains down to give joker and Isabelle some privacy. Frost looked to the other men in the room and pulled out his gun. Shooting each of them.

Isabelle jumped away from J and looked to the scene in front of her. A Men stood with his back to her. Three men lying on the ground at his feet. Each shot in the head. The men turned around while placing his silencer in his coat. Isabelle gasped then frowned. She turned to J who was smiling. "You lied! You said you didn’t spy." Mister J threw his head back and laughed. "I didn’t lie. I sent someone to check on you was all." Isabelle looked back to the men. "Why did you kill them?" mister J sighed heavily. "You said my real name. The only one who knows my name is frost. Can't have people knowing who I am sweet girl." J lifted his glass to his lips to take another gulp of vodka before placing it on the coffee table. He turned back to Isabelle. "I think you've had enough excitement for one night. I'll have frost drive you home. Isabelle pouted. "When will I see you again?" she asked.

 

Mister J smiled softly. He ran his hand though her thick curly brown hair. "Soon belly. Ill contact you. We can't have anyone seeing you with me. For your protection." He added the last part when she opened her mouth to speak. J reached into his pocket and pulled out a brand new iPhone. "This is for you belly. When you want me, use this phone only. Understood?" Isabelle glanced at the phone and twirled it in her hand before looking back up to j and smiled. She leaned forward and hugged him again. "Thank you J. I've missed you so much." J kissed the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her shampoo. Hmm coconut. She smelled exactly the same. J pushed Isabelle gently. "Go back to your apartment. Lock the door and go to sleep. Do you understand? Ill text you when I can." Before Isabelle can say anything, J kissed her forehead and pushed her off the couch towards Frost who smiled immediately. "This way Ms. Reed." Isabelle turned to follow frost. As soon as they exited two other men came in. "take them out to the back and light it up boys." J stood up from the couch and walked back to the railing, he gripped them in his hands as he looked all over the club. People still dancing and having fun. Not even noticing what he just did. J smirked. He turned around and walked back to one of the curtains and untied the rope the held it together. He slipped past the curtain and stopped by the group of men huddled together. "Boys! Glad you can make it!"

Flag sat back in his seat. Man this guy looked crazy. Deadshot leaned forward in his seat. "What you need J?" Flag glanced a look toward Deadshot. Deadshot told flag that after the joker save them from Waller that they all complied to work for him. Waller however wasn’t too happy and now had her men looking for them. Again the joker helped by setting them up with a place to hide out until he needed them, and damn did flags stomach churn. "Well boy's, I feel like the time is coming for us. Let's discuss this in a more private place?" Deadshot and the killer croc nodded before standing up. Flag hesitated but stood as well. The joker noticed this and leaned in. "don’t make me think that you're going to back stab me. Because I will make sure your lover June will. Well, wouldn’t want to spoil the fun." The joke threw his head backed and laughed and flag be damned to admit that he was actually scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So not sure if you guys noticed but I would only update on Tuesday and Thursday but I realized that I have too much time on my hands so I'm now going to be updating on Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday. I might add on Friday's if I have enough written. I will NOT update on Saturday or Sunday cause I will be writing and reading "Murder Song" so yea :) please enjoy


	12. Breaking and entering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contemplating and blank out's

*one week later*

Do you know the feeling you get when you feel yourself sinking, your breath being caught in your throat and your heart thumping in your chest? It feels like your suffocating. Your body feels heavy and your mind is blurry. Isabelle sighed heavily, her body sinking lower in the Luke warm water. She scrunched her eyes shut her hand clenching and unclenching. Her mind kept reeling back to the moment of herself sitting next to Benjamin. Her benji…the serial killer. Isabelle’s eyes snapped open her hand clenching around her thigh. Her nails digging into her skin.  
What was she doing? She couldn’t be sane if she thought her benji was actually going to change. Isabelle perked up in her tub, her eyes moving to the iPhone that was placed on the bathroom counter. She stared at it her body becoming rigid. He hasn’t texted or tried calling her for a week now, she wasn’t sure as to why she still carried it. She supposed it was because it gave her some type of hope. Isabelle bit her lip before taking a deep breath and pushing herself under the water. Isabelle opened her eyes under the clear water. The plan white ceiling stared back at her. Isabelle studied the ceiling for a few moments before she noticed a small shadow move above her, she pushed herself out of the water inhaling a gulp of air, her hands coming up to her face to wipe the water dripping down her face. Isabelle glanced up towards her shower then to her connected closet door which was opened slightly. Isabelle let her eyes stray to the bathroom door that lead to her bedroom. Her door was opened wide, a lamp was on in her room which made her able to see her bed. Isabelle shook her head and closed her eyes and leaned back into the tub. Surely she was just seeing things. Isabelle hummed softly to herself, her eyes closed and her body relax. Before she knew it, her whole body was submerged underwater. She blinked her eyes open, her hands grabbing the clothed arms holding her down. Isabelle eyesight was not clear due to her movement in the water, her legs kicking on their own accord. Isabelle’s lung became to burn, her fight becoming useless. ‘This is it.” She thought to herself. Isabelle closed her eyes and stopped fighting her arms falling beside her body.

 

Frost sighed deeply before pulling Isabelle’s body out from the water, he dropped her onto the floor, she was barely breathing. Frost turned to the joker who was smiling smugly down at Isabelle’s body. Frost pulled of his long coat and placed it over Isabelle’s body. Frost immediately moved away from her body and let the joker walk to Isabelle’s body. His boss kneeled down in front of her and moved his hand to move a strand of wet hair out of her face. Frost turned to the tub and reached into the bubbly water to unplug the tub. He wasn’t sure what his boss wanted with the girl. He told frost that when they came in to just attack her but then his boss told him to stop at the last minute. If it were up to frost, he would’ve killed Isabelle a long time ago...poor girl, she didn’t deserve this. But now, as far as frost can tell. She was trapped. “Frost! Ya listening to me?” Frost turned to his boss who was standing over Isabelle’s body, his arms crossed over his chest and his lips formed into a pout. “Yes sir, sorry sir. Im right on it.” Frost said quickly. He glanced to the other two goons who stood in Isabelle’s bedroom and nodded his head. Soon enough Isabelle’s room held wires and equipment. Her room looked like it would be a cave for a fifteen year old hacker. Frost roamed his eyes amongst the men who were installing camera and microphones in the small Livingroom. Frost turned his head towards the bedroom where Isabelle and his boss were currently hiding in. if frost strained his hearing, he would be able to hear soft giggling coming from the room. But it wasn’t his business. Frost turned quickly to the men and growled. “Hurry up! We don’t have much time.”  
See Frost has been working with boss for quite sometimes. He felt like he actually owed his life to boss. Frost admired his boss and would always have his back, just as Benjamin did before the boss changed. Frost stood in the middle of the room and looked around the room. His men moving around quickly and working diligently to complete the work.

 

Isabelle blinked her eyes open but soon shut her eyes quickly. Her head hurt and so did her body. Isabelle grunted then took a deep breath. Her throat felt like it had been dried and felt raw like she hasn’t had anything to drink in years. Her body felt heavy and had a very dim lingering pain, especially on her thigh and on her right rib cage. Isabelle turned slowly onto her side and carefully blinked her eyes open. She was met with a glass of water and two white pills. Behind them was her small raven lamp. Isabelle pushed herself up, her blanket, which she didn’t know was covering her, now fell to her waist. He bare breast on display. Isabelle rubbed at her eyes before looking up. Her bedroom light was off so she could only see a few things thanks to her bedside lamp. However her bathroom light was on. Isabelle pulled her blanket up around her breast. She glanced towards the two pills before reaching out and swallowing them. She then reached for the glass of water and drunk every last drop before slamming it down back on the small table. She then urged herself out of the bed, he legs feeling wiggly and weak. She walked slowly towards her bathroom, the blanket trailing behind her.  
Isabelle looked around her small bathroom, first to the sink and toilet then to her tub. Everything looked normal. Her tub empty and clean. Like she didn’t even bath. Isabelle sighed heavily the gasped loudly. She looked to herself in the mirror. Her eyes widening and her breathing staggering. On her blankets were two giant spots of dried blood. Isabelle hesitantly opened her blanket up to expose her body to her mirror.  
Isabelle cried out a sob, he eyes tearing up as her eyes looked from her red thigh to her even redder ribcage. She dropped her blanket and grabbed the small hand towel hanging from the rail next to her sink. She turned on the water and held the towel under the water before she began dapping at her thigh. Once the blood began to clear away she was able to see a jagged J carved into her skin. She stood still for a moment her heart beating quickly. “What the fuck.” She whispered to herself. Isabelle reached back to the running water in her sink. She turned her body to the right to she can see clearly. As she rubbed the remaining blood away she bit her lip to hold in her cry, Written on her ribs was “Benji+Belly” granted the letters were slanted and were completely uneven but anyone can see what it had said. Isabelle dropped the wet sticky towel to the floor. Isabelle stared at the cuts on her body, she turned away from the mirror to the tub and frowned. The last thing she remembers was her eyes burning as well as her lungs. Someone had tried to drown her. Benji? No, he couldn’t….he wanted her alive. Didn’t he? Isabelle felt her body shake from the sudden cold. She picked up her blanket from the floor and quickly left her bathroom and headed to her Livingroom. The television was on but nothing else. Was she watching T.V? She couldn’t remember. Isabelle but her lip, her heart beating slightly quicker as she shook in fear.


	13. Painting the town beige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle meets a new friend and we learn more about frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Amhon: thank you sooooo much! Your comment made me so incredibly happy!

Isabelle sighed heavily. She was only two weeks into work and she was already being pressured. Her co-workers were great and her boss, well her boss could use a good fuck to get the stick out of her ass. No, she was pressured because her boss wanted to see how great of a reporter she was so she was given the task of watching the joker, to see if he was working on underground business or if he was out of Gotham for good. Unfortunately Benji hasn’t been caught doing anything, in fact, since the joker hasn’t been seen all the other low criminals have been acting out. Channel seven news was now focusing on a story regarding how DR. Crane was in central park and was able to let out some of his gasses into the city air without anybody realizing it. Dammit, Isabelle was really on the verge of just sending a quick text to Benji but her fear and frozen fingers prevented her from actually sending the text. So she was stuck, great! Isabelle groaned in frustration and sunk lower into her office chair. “Hey Isabelle?” Isabelle rolled her eyes as she turned in her chair to face James. “Yes?” James was a nice looking man. He had thick curly flaming red hair and wore thick brown eyeglasses and spoke with an Irish accent. “Well, I just wanted to tell you that some of us are heading out to Lucifer’s cage for some drinks. Get our minds off of the news for a bit. Wanna come?” Isabelle bit her lip. Maybe some fun would help. “Yea definitely, what time?” James smile widen “we’re meeting up at nine. Give us some time to change from boring work clothes.” Isabelle mirrored his smile. “Yes, sounds good.” James nodded his head enthusiastically. “Cool, see you there.” James turned back to his computer. Isabelle looked back to her screen which held a blank Microsoft screen. Yea. Maybe some fun would be good.  
Isabelle inhaled deeply. She dropped her bag onto the entrance table and shrugged off her coat before hanging it on the nearby hook. She stretched her arms above her head as she walked to her TV to turn it on. Channel 7 was on; apparently some men in mask were causing destruction and were robbing a bank. The Joker nowhere in sight. Dammit. Maybe she should text Benji. At least then her career wouldn’t be in crisis. She shook her head and made her way to her bathroom to shower.

 

Frost’s eyes were scanning the multiple screens in front of him. His eyes finally landing on a screen that held a woman. Frost watched as she slid her red lace panties down her long legs. Frost couldn’t deny that she was a looker but he is never one to cheat so her turned away to face Ace. His apprentice. “Don’t let him catch you staring at her. You will be killed.” He watched as Ace’s eyes fell from the screen to frost. He was a young kid but frost wasn’t too sure how long he would last. Frost turned back to the screens and looked over them again. Some held families who were having dinner together, some even held other playing card games of wrapping up the cocaine the boss wanted distributed. Another screen also showed him some people getting tortured. All in a day’s work. His eyes went back to the screen of Dex playing cards with the mob bosses, Phillip and Eric. Soon Dex stood up and held a gun up to the boss, more men coming into the screen started firing towards the two bosses. Damn he was going to miss this. Frost sadly knew he wasn’t going to last long. In their business most men didn’t last long past forty. Not because they were immediately killed off but because they started to become slower. Frost promised to himself and to his boss that he would always be there to not only fight but to protect. He was thirty-four and he has been working out like crazy. He wasn’t going to become the stereotype. But he also knew that the bosses plan was coming to affect soon and he might not live past that. This is why he had Ace. He was a young man, only 17 but damn could he handle guns and the boy knew how to throw a punch but he also needed to know how to handle and deal with the boss. He needed to learn how to be the perfect right hand men. Frost had a meeting with Benji and told him of Ace. The boss had no emotion, didn’t laugh, didn’t joke, and didn’t say a word. He just nodded his head. But frost knew. He knew each and everything about boss. He had been working with Benji for fourteen years. He knew boss wasn’t happy but he needed to be prepared. Frost clenched his jaw. If he did die then he would be able to see his wife and kids again. But he couldn’t think about them now. They made him weak, Boss hated when he was weak. Frost turned back to Ace. “Tell boss that Miss Reed is going out tonight.” Ace nodded slightly before turning away and exiting the small control room. Frost turned back to the screen that showed Isabelle, a towel around her body. She was in her closet pulling out numerous dresses. Frost looked to another screen that held Detective Harvey Bullock. A sick smirk slid onto frost face as he observed the bruised and blooded men. Oh, was life good and twisted.

Isabelle looked around Lucifer’s cage. She smiled in delight. The bar was very elegant, well, and as elegant as a bar can be. She walked towards the bar where a young attractive blonde was making drinks. “A Sip of Sunshine please?” The bartender nodded briefly before she turned away. Isabelle slid onto the barstool before turning in her seat to look around the surprisingly empty bar. It was only eight-forty-four and everyone wasn’t supposed to come until nine. “You’re here early.” Said a voice that came from behind her. She twisted in her chair. James sat in his seat; his curly red hair now flattened by what she can only assume is hair gel. “Oh! Hey James. I can say the same thing as you. Why are you here early too?” James smiled softly, his cheeks reddening. “Oh, uh well. Id figure id be here early so I can grab everyone their first drink. I'm always one to start the party. Plus I thought it would be good to find a good table next to the TV but it seems like that won’t be an issue considering no one’s really here tonight.” Isabelle covered her mouth; a quiet giggle can be heard. “Well it is Thursday.” James nodded his head, chuckling softly. “True, true. So since you’re here, what would like?” Isabelle smiled softly, her hand coming into view, a small glass in her hand. “I already ordered but since you offered. How about a screwdriver?” James grinned and turned to the bartender "how about a glass of whiskey and a screwdriver?" James then immediately pulled out a was of cash, dropping a couple of twenties on the bar. Isabelle raised an eyebrow. She wasn't impressed, she was confused. Sure they made good money but she didn't have enough to just throw around at bars. Maybe purses, but not bars. " compensating for something?" Isabelle questioned. Her hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry! I...sorry." Isabelle reached for her glass and took a gulp before she can mutter anything else. James however just smiled, his head tilted and his eyes looked hard despite his calm manner. "No, actually I have inherited money from family members who have passed. I don't usually flaunt it but I figured 'why not!'. Though I must admit. It was purely to make you interested." Isabelle bit her lip, her eyes cast down to the drink in her hand. "Well rest assured that I'm not attracted to money." James leaned forward intrigued. " dare I ask what attracts you Isabelle?" Isabelle cleared her throat before looking up to James. "Danger attracts me...the unexplainable attracts me." Isabelle spoke softly her eyes gazing into his. "Are you dangerous James?" James huffed, his back caving in. " I suppose I'm not, but I would like to know, are YOU dangerous ms. Reed? Because I feel like trouble is high on your tail and soon enough you may not be able to escape it. Be careful of what you wish for. Look what happened to doctor harleen. You wouldn't want to be someone's punching bag, now would you?" Isabelle's mouth open, ready to reply. But was interrupted when one of their many co-workers popped up between them and began talking to james. Isabelle breathed in deeply, she turned away from both of the men to see more of her co-workers come through the doors. She placed on her happy face and decided that this was going to be a long and boring night.


	14. Thinking and talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go into the minds of Bruce, Clark and Mr. J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to give everyone insight on Bruce and clarks relationship

Clark walked bristly down the long hallway, a frown set heavy on his face. Usually he was calm and always greeted everyone with a smile but unfortunately for today, he was pissed. Bruce had sent him a quick text to let him now that Arthur had already left to go back home and was successfully able to board the joker’s ship without any suspicion. Granted Bruce’s happiness, he still was upset. Nothing could possibly help this man. Clark reached up to the bookcase and pushed on the book “pride and Prejudice.” Next to him another bookcase slowly moved back and lead to another dark hallway with a metal staircase heading downward. Bruce had texted him to meet him at the bat cave. Diana was supposed to be already there. Clark stuffed his hands into his pants pockets. “Hello Diana, Nice to you. How has you part of the mission been going?” Diana sat up abruptly, her arms crossing over her chest. “Well Bruce still thinks I'm a dainty dandelion so honestly? It’s been horrible. I have seen the joker at his club but nothing’s happened. Plus his security is high right now so I can’t get close to him, no matter how hard I try.” Diana pouted. “I just want to help. I'm not useless!” “We are very aware of that Diana but the joker knows how I and Clark look like and I feel like berry can be used for tracking all of the deliveries that are happening. I'm sorry you feel…Useless.” A hard voice came from in back of Clark. Clark bit his lip and reached to pull out a chair that was at the table Diana was sitting at. “Bruce, this is very sexiest of you. Maybe it would be best if Diana worked with berry. So she can follow the other bosses under joker? She is a very strong woman. Let’s see how this all plays out.” Clark pleaded with Bruce, whose eyes shifted from Clark to Diana. “Fine, fine. But if you need help taking out a boss, please get in contact with berry.” “Who needs to get in contact with me?” Berry asked happily as he flopped into a chair that was at the head of the table, his feet coming to rest on the table. Bruce hummed softly as he turned swiftly to his giant computer located in his bat cave. “Berry meet your new partner, Diana would like to work with you to watch the deliveries as well as the Mob bosses on the ports of the surrounding cities. As stated myself and Clark will work in this city to rid of the nearby bosses. Now the reason I called you all here today is because Arthur is doing amazing as expected, the shipments are being distributed and he has been moved up in his status. Hopefully soon we will get another update.” Clark frowned slightly before forcing a smile onto his face. He felt angry, with what? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t like the fact that Bruce was happy with Author’s success, it could be that Bruce was his best friend. Like best friend. Clark did not have a lot of friends, not ever a best friend. So that must be it. I mean Bruce was a good looking guy, .hmm, no it definitely has to do with losing his best friend status with Bruce. Definitely and even then, he had Lois.  
Clark snapped his head up as he heard a couch coming from berry. Apparently Diana cracked a joke at Bruce. Clark turned to the screen, a small smile gracing his face. On the screen held an email from robin. Robin had sent a video of a cat wearing a bat suit and was playing the piano.

 

Bruce shuffled his way into his room. The meeting was over and his feet were hurting. He peeled off his jacket and let if fall to the floor. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a secret shelf that held numerous amounts of different alcohol. Bruce grabbed a clear glass cup then opened another secret compartment full of ice. No one really knew but Bruce, well Bruce is an alcoholic. He drank every morning, anytime he was mad or sad and then a drink before going to sleep to help with his nightmares. So basically he drank all day. He even hid a flask in his batman suit. It’s not that he likes the taste of the burning liquid. It was the fact that when he did drink, he didn’t remember. He didn’t remember the pain, the sight of his parents getting killed.  
Bruce walked back to his bed; placing the glass on his bedside table he began to unbutton his shirt. He didn’t find much happiness. Even drinking was starting to get old. He began to wake up with headaches and his body would be in pain. According to Alfred he would be found punching the walls. Sorry Richard. Not your fault this time. Bruce kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his pants. The door swung open, Clark stood there with his mouth wide open and Bruce with his pants around his ankles. “Damn it Clark! Personal space. We talked about this.” Bruce said angrily. He quickly pulled up his pants and buttoned them up. “I-I'm so sorry.” Clark stuttered. Bruce shook his head and gestured for Clark to come in. “what is it?” Clark cleared his throat. His mind racing and his heart beating quickly as he thought of what to say. He mindlessly made his way to Bruce’s bedside table, his eyes landing on the glass drink. “Are you drinking?” Bruce rolled his eyes in annoyance. “It is my home. Now spit it out. What do you want?” Clark took a deep breath. “Ok well, I think you should let me also go under cover. Now I know you don’t want Diana to go undercover and I understand that. I mean seeing someone you love get hurt –“ “I'm sorry, did you say I love Diana?” Clark snapped his head up to Bruce. “Well I mean...That’s why you won’t let her get to deep into the mission. Right?” Bruce stared at Clark for what seemed to be like forever. Bruce then threw his head back; a booming laugh can be heard throughout the house. “Are you serious? W-what would make you think that I love Diana? I’m not even close to Diana.” Clark tilted his head, confusion set on his face. Bruce sighed heavily, his arms unfolding. He walked over to Clark and sat down. “In Diana’s hometown she has boyfriend. He contacted me to let me now that he is worried about her, Men to men he asked me to watch over her. I know Diana is a brave and very strong woman as does he, he just worries as does all men when it comes to their loved ones.” Clark nodded his head. “No I understand I'm sorry for assuming. I worry about Lois to sometimes but…I feel like lately it’s not the same. I feel happy but not like we used to be.” Clark bit his lip and shrugged. Bruce nodded slightly. Both men stayed silent, before Bruce got up and walked to his dresser. He reopened the cupboards and took out another glass. He then reached for a bottle of whiskey. He walked back to Clark; he poured the whiskey into the cup and held it out for Clark. “Sometimes drinking really does help. Just don’t go overboard with it.” Clark hesitated before reaching the glass of whiskey and took a giant gulp. “As for the women troubles. I can’t help you there. I have not really had a lot of relationships and the ones I did have ended up dead, missing or I ended the relationship way before anyone knew we were close. I'm not usually one for staying in long-term… or even short–term.” Clark smiled softly. “Well that certainly didn’t help.” Bruce chuckled softly. “I'm not going to apologize. I can honestly say that I cannot help with your situation. But I am your friend. Your best friend and no matter what; you can always come talk to me. But right now I'm going to have to ask you to fucking leave because I'm damn tired and I would like to finish my damn whiskey alone.” Clark smiled brightly. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Bruce. “Thank you Bruce. I don’t know what I would have done without you.” Bruce grunted as he awkwardly patted Clarks back. “Yea Yea, now get out of here.” Clark leaped up from the bed and headed to the bedroom door. “I’ll text you the weather tomorrow morning.” Bruce hummed; he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and poured some into his cup. Bruce leaned back into his bed and sighed. He was never one to get close to someone but sometimes, just sometimes, you meet that one person who can help you feel whole again, and who can make you smile and laugh. Who can help you forget but also remember.

Clark shivered as he stepped out of Wayne manor. He never grew up with many friends. Clark never knew much of how to participate in groups or how to tell a joke and with Bruce he didn’t have to. Bruce was mean and silent but with Clark he was different. Clark knew that with Bruce he could let go, he can be open and honest and wouldn’t be judged for it, and Clark felt an amazing feeling when Bruce started to open up for him too. Bruce didn’t start off so kindly with Clark, in fact they had a huge fight before even becoming friends but soon Bruce opened up and Clark knew that Bruce relied on him as much as he relied on Bruce. It was a friendship that Clark has grown to worship.  
Clark parked his car. He reached up to press a button that closed the garage door. He sighed heavily as he stared down at the door that leads him inside the house. He is going to dread having to deal with whatever was happening with him a Lois.

 

Mr. J huffed; he crossed his arms across his chest. Frost just informed him that Isabelle was leaving her house to go out. So he figured that he can test the new kid that was working with frost. He sent off Mace or Ark or whatever the kids name was, to check and watch over Isabelle and make sure she got home safe. He would’ve gone himself but he has better things to do then worry about her. He flew back into his office seat and twirled around in his chair with his head leaned back against the head rest. Fuck, Fuckity fuck. He looked back down at his desk; Blueprints were spread all across the desk. A briefcase lay on a seat next to his. He was almost ready. He just needed to finish up some lose ends and steal some of that green rock that frost said he’ll need. Frost. Damn, he didn’t want to get rid of frost. Frost was his, was like a brother to him. A brother that he can easily kill and get rid of but it felt nice to see a familiar face when you come home from the damn prison or hospital. Fuck! J grabbed his glass of bourbon and threw it to the nearest wall. He was feeling jumpy and irritated. He needed to cause some trouble. He wanted to bash someone’s skull in. To feel blood run through his fingers. Frost told him it would be best to lie low, so he has time to collect his mind. What the fuck does that even mean?! He was already fucking pyscho. Jesus it was like frost didn’t even know him. J run his hands through his hair and sighed heavily. Maybe one little bank robbery would be ok? He could be discreet. J jumped up from his seat and grabbed his purple jacket from the hook and swung it on. He ran out of the room quickly and passed a couple of the henchman who were passed out on couches or watching TV. “Hey! Wake up. We’re going to go out and have some fun!” J yelled as he kicked one of the men’s legs. Three of the several men jumped up. J hummed happily as he made his way to a closed door. He slammed it open, a smile graced his face. J danced happily over to one of the walls that were completely covered in many different guns. J inhaled deeply. Ah yes, now he was home. J reached for a M249 Light Machine gun. Now this wasn’t his usual gun but for now it will do. J whistled for his men to join him. "Pick any gun boys!" J watched as the men quickly reached for different types of guns. J frowned and yelled at a younger guy "No! Not that one. It has some sort of… sentimental…value. Pick another." J mumbled as he reached for the heavily decorated pistol. J slid into the passenger seat of his purple Lambo. His hand holding the machine gun tightly. "First let's hit up the first national bank. If one of you doesn’t make it out alive, oh well! Your bat food!" J threw his head back; a haunting laugh can be heard as the lambo took off down the poorly lit street.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello :). So first I wanna say thank you to everyone!! You guys are awesome!! 
> 
> Now regarding the story. First I wanna let you guys know that with batman I'm imagining Ben affleck and with Clark im going based off of imagination. I have never seen any supermen movies so i am going based off of what I've heard or what people write about. So I do apologize if Clark is more...innocent or gullible but that's what I'm picturing.  
> Now another thing is that right now Bruce/Clark is NOT a thing, However! That can change. If you guys would like to see them become closer please comment. If no ones request this then they will continue to just stay friends. It honestly does not matter to me. Whatever makes you guys happy.  
> I would also like to apologize if I write anything that may be offending to others.  
> Now I do wanna let everyone know I am thinking about writing other little shorts that have to do with some of the characters, not to sure yet but bear with me.  
> Annnnnnd I think that is everything I wanted to address...hmm ...ok! Well hope you enjoyed:) next update will be on Wednesday. I know I'm off schedule but I got excited to post this.


	15. A coffee with a side of 'Oh Shit' please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Isabelle take action

Isabelle let out a soft giggle as she stabbed a piece of apple with her fork. She was currently sitting in a small bistro sending text messages to Lois. Apparently Lois was mad at Clark because he came home late and smelled of alcohol. Isabelle just shook her head as Lois sent her message after message of how she was so mad but so dearly in love with him. God the couple was crazy. Isabelle leaned back in her chair and looked among the many people who seeked shelter in the small bistro. She bit her lip as she thought of last night. James made her uncomfortable. He made her think of things that she knew a sane person wouldn’t think but it was like she couldn’t help it. She sighed and sent a quick message to Clark to let him know what awaited him when he got home. Isabelle set down her phone and picked up her coffee cup with both of her hands. She let her mind wonder to Benji. She still hasn’t heard from him but she knew he was watching. Every time she was home she felt like there were eyes on her.

Isabelle was at home when she receives a text from James informing her that the joker was actually being seen robbing a bank. Isabelle sprung out of her seat and grabbed her keys, She made her way to her office building. "James! Do you know what happened? Did anyone get it on tape of him actually robbing the bank?" James held up his hands defensively "Whoa there kitty. All I know is that he is currently at first national bank. Cops are parked outside and he has about 11 hostages. Oh and since this is supposed to be your story I did get some details, he's asking for his Harley Quinn." James said as he urged Isabelle to get into the news van.  
Isabelle sat stunned before she was able to mutter. "He asked for Harley? But she's gone, she doesn’t want anything to do with him, right?" James glanced to Isabelle, a small smile on his lips. "What? Your jealous?" when he saw Isabelle's face he snorted. "Oh come on! I'm just playing. Look I only know this because our little miss analyst Janet is currently stuck inside the bank. She's hiding in the bathroom. Apparently joker's henchmen are too stupid to check." Isabelle nodded as she grabbed onto a camera. She looked to James. "ok I need you to record while we sneak in-" James slammed on the brakes. The van a few feet away from the border the cops set around the front of the bank. "You want to sneak in?! are you fucking crazy? We'll get shot in the head!." Isabelle rolled her eyes, why was he being so dramatic? Isabelle swung open her door and hopped out of the van. She quietly walked away from the crowd and toward one of the alleys ways besides the bank. James hot on her trail. "your fucking crazy, this whole obsession with joker is crazy.. Where the fuck is batman?" Isabelle heard James mumble. She couldn’t pay attention to long, up on the side of the back of the building was a ladder that lead straight to the roof. "Ok give me a boost." Isabelle said as she turned to James. James flung his arms up towards the sky. "Nothing but crazies in this damn town." James huffed. He got into position. Isabelle used his hands to step on and she reached for the bottom of the ladder. She was able to pull it down; Isabelle quickly climbed to the top of the ladder and swung her leg onto the roof. When she was safely on the roof she glanced towards james, who was making his way up the ladder, the camera tucked into his backpack.

James breathed a sigh of relief when he was safely on the roof. He turned around and quickly pulled up the ladder. This was not part of his fucking job. James tugged the camera out of his back pack. Thank god it was still recording. Thanks to his smart thinking he would definitely get a promotion. He aimed the camera at Isabelle. She was currently edging her way to a door. "Ok so once we get inside, stay quiet!" James scoffed. "Yea, your right, I mean my first idea was to run straight in there singing 'It's raining men'."  
Isabelle glared at James who shrugged. "Kind of a stupid question, course I'm going to be quiet." Isabelle rolled her eyes; she slowly reached for the handle of the door and tried turning it. It was locked. So fucking surprising. James glanced around the roof and saw a vent. He walked over, the camera still rolling. James bent over and tugged on the vent lid which seemed to pop off. He turned to Isabelle who was still trying to magically unlock the door. He obnoxiously cleared his throat. "Perhaps when can try this?" Isabelle smiled slightly. "yea, good work." She looked down into the vent. "you should go first, since you have the camera." James bit his lip and took a deep breath. James handed Isabelle the camera so her can sit on the edge of the vent. The vent went straight down and the curved to the right. It wasn’t a big drop so he figured he'd be fine. James took the camera back from Isabelle and then slid his way down the vent. Once he reached the bottom he immediately had to get onto his stomach to continue going forward. He held the camera out in front of him; he turned his head slightly to yell back to Isabelle. "It's not too deep but it is cramped." He squirmed his way through the vent, barely registering the yelp that Isabelle made as she slid down the vent and onto her knees. James moved further down the vent. "so we have no idea where we are and my new shirt is getting dirty. Great!" Isabelle punched James leg. "Hey! I didn’t make the suggestion to come down here, you did!" James grunted "I know, I'm pissed at myself." The two of them traveled down the vent, taking several lefts and even having to go down again. James sighed heavily as he saw a light coming from the vent. He slid down further and saw that another vent lid was there and gave off light that lead to an empty room. He moved the camera to face him, he slowly pushed the vent down and it swung open. He pushed himself out of the vent head first.  
Isabelle covered her mouth to keep her from giggling when she heard a thump from James falling. She quickly slid out of the vent as well, her arms reaching for James who was close by, As soon as she passed James the camera he turned around and she fell to the ground. "You ass." She said as she stood up to dust off her pants. Isabelle looked around the room, her eyes landed on the only door in the room. She walked towards it slowly, her handing reaching for the doorknob. She turned to James a lifted a finger to her lips. James rolled his eyes but continued to aim the camera to Isabelle. Isabelle slowly opened the door and immediately they heard the sounds of someone yelling and multiple guns firing. Thinking that they had already missed the action, Isabelle made her way down the hall, peering around corners to make sure they wouldn’t get caught. Isabelle proceeded down the hallway until she saw the main opening of the bank. From the corner they were in James and Isabelle could see the many office's all around the bank as well as the heads of the people being held hostage. Isabelle counted to herself only eight people. She then looked towards the front door of the bank and saw multiple men walking around in mask. Below them were the bodies of other people. Were they assassinating random people? Isabelle moved closer to the corner and saw another hallway opposite of her, more men were crowding the hallway, some carrying full bags other's with empty bags. James moved closer behind Isabelle. Aiming the camera so that it captured everything. He zoomed in on some of the henchmen before turning the camera to the other empty hallway. Out walked the Joker who was holding a machine gun in his hand. His hair was in a crazy mess, his jacket hanging around his skinny frame. James unintentionally backed up. Isabelle however gasped. Finally! This is what she's been waiting for, granted she didn’t want to get killed, which she sure is what would happen if J caught her. She will be able to prove to her boss that she can do her job. But part of her also wanted to just punch J. He hasn’t texted her and by god was she mad. Isabelle took a deep breath to calm her down. She turned to James and motioned to the camera. "Hello, I am Isabelle Reed with some breaking news. The joker is currently robbing the first national bank of Gotham and I have an excellent view for you." She whispered. James moved away from Isabelle to show them the scene that they had just observed a few moments ago. James swings the camera back to Isabelle who looks directly at the lens. "As you can see we are right in the middle of the joker taking money from the bank. Now we do want to inform you that unfortunately there has already been deaths of the hostages that have been kept here so please, pray for the families that will be affected." Isabelle was interrupted when they heard a bang. They both turned back to the lobby. Joker stood above one of the men who were wearing a batmen mask. "Anybody else wanna piss me the fuck off and take a pinch more then they should’ve?" The joker looked around to his other henchmen, his arm's flying around with the gun in his hand. "No!? Didn’t fucking think so, hurry up and pack the rest of the bags. We've given these pigs quite a show already." J ran a hand through his hair and walked around the dead bodies. James follows the joker with his camera then looked back to Isabelle who was clenching her fist. "ok. We have enough. We should go." Isabelle shook her head quickly. "No, not yet. I want more. Maybe if we-" James moved one of his fingers over her lips. "be quiet he's going to hear." Isabelle smacked James hand. "Don’t ever put your grimy fingers in front of me!"  
James eyes widen, his feet instinctively moving him backwards. "Oh fuck." He whispered. Isabelle rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What the fuck is wrong now?" James gulped. He glanced to the camera that held the image of a very angry joker standing directly in back of Isabelle. Well Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! I know it's a late update, usually i update in the morning but honestly? I was to busy with Pokémon xD   
> Now for this chapter I wanted to kind of introduce James a little bit more because in the future he will become important. ;)   
> Now regarding Bruce and Clark I'm giving y'all about three chapters to make up your mind. So this counts as one of the three, soooooo please let me know what you think.   
> Okay I'm done! Thank you for reading this story. Love you guys! ( I will try to update on Friday)


	16. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This describes what happened to everyone after the bank robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hehe, im back! Well for now…So first I want to apologized and explain myself. These past couple of months has been horrible for me. I ended up breaking up with my boyfriend but we kept talking for about two or three months after and then he fucked me over and ive been having to deal with the break up and him being an ass. Believe it or not the song "you don’t own me" actually helped. I have also been stuck, like hardcore. I know where I wanna take this story but I was stuck on how I wanted this situation to go, many times I've deleted things that I had written, oh well! Another reason why I've been out is because I've gotten sick and it landed me in the hospital for a whole week. But I do want to apologize but also thank everyone! I am going to finish this story ! I promise! Just bare with me?

  
Isabelle stared at Benjamin in disbelief. Was he fucking serious?! She was expecting him to grip her by the throat and maybe bite off her ear, to act crazy! Instead he ordered his henchmen to tie up both her and James in one of the now empty vaults. Isabelle struggled against the ropes, her wrist burning with every twist she makes. "Well, lookie here." Isabelle paused who struggle to look towards The Joker. He was holding up the camera that James was carrying a moment ago. J twisted the camera around in his hands before smiling widely. He aimed the camera right towards his face. "HELLO GOTHAM CITY!" Joker exclaimed. His hand that was not holding the camera waved high in the hair. "We are coming to you live here in Gotham's first national bank and let me tell ya ladies and gentlemen. You're missing out on all the fun!" Joker turns the camera back to face James and Isabelle. "Now it looks like in the midst of all the fun we have caught two rats. Shall we have fun with them boys?" Joker's voice boomed in the echoed hall, his men laughing. James whipped his head around to face Isabelle a scowl on his face. "Damn it! You just had to! Now were going to die. I hope this was fucking worth it." Just then a load explosive boom was heard, the building shaking. The Joker huffed out a laugh. He tossed the camera to one of his henchman. Through the mist of excess dirt flying around, joker saw the outline of Batman. "Long time no see buddy!" Joker opened his arms out as in the action that he was going to actually hug batman. Before he could come any closer batman gripped joker by his arm and tossed him to the ground.  
Frost kneeled down next to Isabelle a knife in his hand. "Yell and I will slit your throat." Isabelle gasped but nodded her head. Her body rigid as fear took over her. Frost work quick with the knife. He cut the ropes off of Isabelle; he grabbed her arm and forced her to stand up. He nudged her back softly. The end of the knife digging into her back. Frost backed away from the scene of batman and J fighting. The other goons were trying desperately to shoot at batman while the other half were grabbing the sacks full of money and throwing it into the giant truck that was half way inside the building. Ace grunted to get frost attention and gestured to James. "What should we do with this shit?" James eyes widen in fear. He looked pleading from ace to frost. "Please don’t kill him." Isabelle whispered. "It's my fault he was here, just- Please just don’t kill him." Frost sighed in annoyance. Frost nodded to Ace. "Kill him." James lunged back to escape Ace. He shuffled back until his back hit the wall. He began to wail, his eyes watering. Ace stalked towards James, his right hand slipping into his jacket to pull out a silver revolver. Isabelle kicked and pleaded but her cries were unheard. Ace pointed the gun towards James and fired. 

James shakily glanced towards the right where there was a fresh bullet hole in the wall. James gulped in nervousness as he looked back to the exit door where frost and Isabelle both escaped from. Batman threw Ace against the wall James was leaning against. As Batman stalked closer to Ace, The joker jumped out of nowhere and began shooting at the back of batman's head, the bullets ricocheting off of his helmet. James glanced towards the camera that was lying on the floor. The reporter in him screamed for him to film this amazing scene, but his mind was telling him to get his ass out of here and hightail it out of Gotham. James lunged toward the camera. As soon as it was in his grasp he moved pushed himself off of the floor and ran towards the back of the bank where he hid behind the front counter. He faced the camera towards himself. "Hello, my name is James Cobblepot, Son and air of Oswald Cobblepot industries. I am still trapped in this god-for-sakin bank and ill be damned if I'm going to die in here." James turned around to face the commotion of the joker and batman.

 

Isabelle felt groggy; her whole body felt numb and cold. She tried to move, to say something but her body wouldn’t cooperate. Isabelle opened her eyes slowly. She could tell she was in a dark container that was swishing her back and forth. Was she in the ocean? Isabelle closed her eyes. The back of her head hurt. What happened? Isabelle's mind started to blur, her eyes refusing to open, she soon blacked out.

J leaned back in his large black cushioned chair. He was bare besides small boxers that hung low on his hips. One of his dancers, Michelle, was patching him up. This bitch was gonna give him internal bleeding with all the damn pricks. "STOP FUCKING MISSING!" Michelle jumped up, her hand stabbing the needle into his ribcage. "Jesus FUCK" J hissed in pain, He leaned further back into his couch and kicked Michelle off of her nearby chair. "Get out I'll do it myself, you damn ingrate." J huffed in annoyance as he took the needle and began to stitch himself up. Frost cleared his throat. "Sir, we have her secured in an empty room." J hummed to himself, his hand steady but his body wiggling. "Sir, did you hear me?" Frost inched forward, his body leaning towards Mister J. Since Benjamin has switched to J, things like this would happen. Like he would just completely blank. Sometimes he would come out of it fine, other times he would become angry and violent. Frost cleared his throat again. J looked up, his eyes blank and his lips In a perfect line. J tilted his head. His lips stretching into the largest smile that frost has ever seen. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." J chanted. He closed his eyes and swung his body from left to right. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, my dear frost. But I don’t want her here. I thought she was smarter but I feel as though I will end right where I left off with my latest project. Take her home or drop her off at the dump. I don’t care." Frost crossed his arms and scoffed in confusion. :I don’t understand sir, you wanted her. You’ve asked me to keep her safe, why?" J leaned forward, the needle now moving in his long skinny fingers. "I want to play with her.. but I also don’t want her turning into and idiot like Harley. I've made mistakes, mistakes I needs to fix. So she's better. I don’t want her to be in… fucking hell, what is wrong with me?" J growled in frustration. "Isabelle has always been clean, I made her dirty, that was the excitement, but I want her to stay innocent. Not end up like Harley. Harley fell. Isabelle cannot fall. She has to stay pure. I haven’t been with her for so long but I know she's still the same girl. Throw a few punches her way and she'll be putty in your hands. "J pushed the needle into his thumb, blooding oozing out of the small hole that was formed. "Take her home; I'll have to deal with her later." J slumped back into his couch. Frost nodded his head and sighed heavily "yes, sir"

 

Frost marched into the medical room they had stationed. " Ace you fucker, you dead yet?" Frost asked as he moved closer to ace bed. Ace looked like hell but since he's young he should be able to heal just fine. "Eh I'm fine, definitely wasn’t expecting bat nuts to karate kick me into next year, fucking asshole has on, what? Steel armor and thinks I'm a threat!?" Frost chuckles humorously. I myself stay clear of batman and his little parade of wannabe's." Ace sat up more, the nurse tsking in annoyance. "There are more of those sons of bitches?" Frost nodded his head. "Afraid so, a whole band of them, no only in Gotham either. But because we live in Gotham, they are who we deal with. Mostly it's just batman but sometimes he'll bring in a friend. This is why I need you to be ready. When I die, you need to be able to expect that anything can happen, and be ready for it. I help as much as I can when the boss is fighting batman but I am just a mere human, as are you. The boss though, he is stronger. He is able to handle batman, don’t worry though. Batman will never actually kill you; he has some type of moral code. He just likes to beat you til you can barely breathe. But enough, I think I've scared you enough. I want to know what happened after I left." Ace nodded his head slowly, his mind still reeling back on frost words. "Well, I fought the bat off for a while but he got me good against the wall. Next thing I know the boss is on him and shooting him like crazy. So I get up and notice all these buttons on batman's foot and well, I pushed one." Frost frowned "You pushed one?" Ace nodded, a smile forming on his face. "I pushed one, and the fucker went flying, like some fire out of his boots or something. Then me and the boss ran out, luckily one of the buses were still there, crashed through the barricade of policeman and we got here Scott free." Frost nodded his head again and smirked. "And what about that little reporter? Killed him off?" ace's smiles dropped. He leaned forward and punched his knee. Earing another hiss from the nurse. "dammnit, I knew I forgot that worm." Frost hummed softly, "there's always next time, however I don’t recommend you fail again. Understood?" Ace nodded solemnly. "Yes sir." Frost turned towards the nurse and nodded his head once then turn and left the medical room. Ace sighed heavily, Fuck! He couldn’t mess this up. He had to step up his game. No way in hell was he losing his deal with frost. He had to do better, or else his mother and sister are back on the streets. Ace fell back against the mattress and let the nurse work on the rest of his cuts and bruises.

 

Bruce angrily walked into the bat cave. He threw his hands up in frustration. "You alright there Bruce?" Bruce stopped in his tracks; he looked to Clark then back to Alfred who was currently making his way back up to the manor. "Thought I told you Alfred, don’t let people into my cave." Alfred turned around and shrugged. "Seems I forgot Master Bruce." Alfred turned back around and continued upstairs. Bruce shook his head, Clark huffed out a chuckle. "I pushed him to let me in. I came to visit Isabelle but she wasn’t at her apartment so I went to a close café and saw the news. Bruce, I came because he took her. Joker took Isabelle and I need your help getting her back." Bruce sat in one of the chairs he had placed randomly in the cave and grunted. "can't get a fucking break."


	17. Hospitals suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cobblepot and hospitals?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm back, I am still slightly stuck but I think I owe you guys another chapter so please enjoy.  
>  &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
> Now I do want to "post a job" Basically I'm wondering if any of you guys would like to help me in writing and developing this story, I have an idea of what I want to include, I just need help on filling out the middle parts, if you decided to help, then of course you will be tagged as co author and as well as knowing the full story and background of all characters and what their significance is to the story as well as what relationships will blossom, you do not need to be a good writer, just be opened to discussion and come with great ideas, and of course have an email address so that we can email each other, I will be emailing a copy of the story and will ask what you think before I post, changes and ideas are greatly appreciated and hey , you can even write a chapter as well. Please Inbox me if you are interested.  
>  &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
> did you notice James name ;) now hopefully you do know his father, his father will not be in the story but I kinda wanted to add the feel of "jeez, this is a small town." I also just wanted to add a back story for this character as well. Although the character himself is "rich" he is independent and doesn't exactly uses his last name, the fact that he is a reporter its funny to me because I have the idea that he doesn’t actually wanna play nice with his father but of course has to report when his father is in the news, james is a weird one.

James huffed in annoyance as a third cop came into the room and sat in the chair opposite of him. "Now Mr. Cobblepot I know you’ve already said that you don’t remember how you got out of the bank, but now we need to discuss why you got in. It's clear that on the tape, yourself and Isabelle went through one of the vents from the roof. Did you know the Joker was going to be robbing this bank? How did you get to the crime scene so fast?" The police officer who went by the name Gordon leaned forward with interest. His hands coming to meet onto the table.   
James shook his head in anger. "I was not a part of the robbery! If you haven’t fucking notice, I WAS shot! Why the hell would I shoot myself, better yet, why the hell would I film the entire robbery if I wanted to make a clean get away? I told you. My coworker was locked in the bathroom, she was the one who called the cops then she called me and told me about the robbery. Being a news reporter is very hard work and we pride ourselves on our work. I called Isabelle and then we met up and we drove down to the crime scene. I didn’t want to go up but that crazy bitch is so keen on seeing her damn lover that w-" James jumped back when the detective jumped from his chair, his hands clenching the table. "What did you just say? Isabelle's lover?" James sat back in his chair scratching his head. "Uhhh did I say lover? I was just kidding, it's just, Isabelle is obsessed with the joker guy. But that’s her job. Our boss told her that she had to focus on the joker and basically cover anything he does, she's been so uptight and annoying lately about not having anything on the joker, I mean she knew practically everything about the guy, she even found out how old he is. It was a joke, Ha! Get it.." James tailed off, his arms coming around his waist. He looked down at the table and smiled. "I'm not surprised he took her, she had way more information on him than anyone else. She knew too much. He probably just wanted her to shut up."  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Gordon was about to speak when his partner opened the door. "Detective please come outside." Gordon looked back to James. He didn’t believe this man, in fact, he just wanted to throw him in jail. Anyone related to a cobblepot is bad news. Gordon nodded to his partner and followed him out of the room. "What is it?" His partner glanced towards the window and sighed. "Sorry, you can't bust the kid. We got a call from you friend, batman, Isabelle has been found." "Fuck" Gordon whispered. "Where did they find her? Is she alive?" his partner, jones, nodded his head. "She is alive, some cuts and bruises but we think that was when bat and joker were fighting, she was knocked out and woke up disoriented but it looks like the joker kinda just left her on the side of the rode. She was found around three in the morning, we've had cobblepot since yesterday afternoon, it couldn’t have been him." Gordon huffed in frustration; he opened the interrogation room and nodded his head towards James. "Alright, get out of here, your free to go." James stood up with a smirk. "Thanks detective, I was getting worried I'll miss my show, Desperate housewives." As James was exiting the door he turned towards Gordon and whispered. "By the way detective, my father wants to congratulate you on healing properly and would like to have dinner and say hi. Maybe I'll see you there? And hey, there's always a next time. I'm sure you'll get me in jail eventually." James winked at Gordon before making his way out of the police department.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Clark shuffled in the tiny chair, trying to get as comfortable as much as he could in a small plastic chair, Bruce grinned at Clark, they were currently in the waiting room waiting for Isabelle as she was being checked by the doctor. Of course the waiting room was packed with other families, some crying, and some waiting in excitement. Bruce, the dick he was, stole the last available chair in the corner of the room. Clark crossed his arms. "Keep smiling and ill punch you through a damn wall, asshole." Bruce choked out a laugh but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Because Bruce took the only chair left that left Clark with having to sit in the small chairs that were left for the children and let me just say, they were not so nice children. Clark sighed in discomfort. He was worried for Isabelle but was glad she was ok, when he and Bruce found Isabelle she was barely breathing and had a large knot on her head; however she had no broken bones and no bleeding organs. He couldn’t believe how incredibly stupid she has been. He recalled how a few days ago she had called him and told him about her opportunity of writing about the joker, dare he say she sounded excited and in love. He was worried from there, considering she said that the joker could be her possible childhood friend. He didn’t think it was a good idea to focus solely on him but who was he to say anything? Now he realized his mistake, he should’ve told her his thoughts, maybe she would've listened. She could’ve been safe. Clark glanced to Bruce who was texting on his phone; Bruce turned his body towards Clark. "Bart and Diana have dealt with most of the mobs that are outside of the Gotham district, none of them plan on working with the joker, they have also heard from Arthur that he is now sailing in to Gotham, they sold most of the guns and are heading back to give joker the money. So were should all be meeting up soon. But first I think we need to have a discussion with your friend. She needs to get out of the way Clark or she'll end up dead." Clark looked down to his hands; he wouldn’t know how he would feel if Isabelle died, She had been a good friend to him when he moved to metro a few years ago. He had to tell her to stay back, to hopefully move back home.   
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Isabelle opened her eyes with a start, she took deep breathes to steady her heart. "Hello Mrs. Reed. I'm your nurse, Ms. Jackie. We gave you a little medicine to wake you up. Do you know where you are hun?" Isabelle licked her lips "am I in the hospital?" The nurse smiled widely as if a child just answered an extremely hard question. "Yes, now the doctor will come in and let you know what happened, but you do have two friends here who would like to see you." Isabelle nodded her head. Soon Bruce and Clark both entered the room. "Thank god you're ok, I was worried and so was Lois. She couldn’t make though." Clark sat down on a chair besides Isabelle's bed. "Isabelle, what were you thinking, you could’ve gotten killed." Isabelle nodded her head. "I know but this is my job, plus I…well I want to know if it is my benji. If it is then just think about all that happiness I missed without him in my life, I lost him once I'm not going to lose him again." Bruce cleared his. "Well I don’t care if he is your long lost brother. There are men who are set out to put a stop to him and his ways. I am warning you nicely Miss Reed, back down and move back home or you will get killed." Clark coughed loudly and sparred a glare to Bruce. "He means the justice league, we got news that they're moving in quick and it could get deadly." Isabelle pushed herself up on the bed. "I'm not an idiot, I know what I'm doing, and I don’t care. Threaten me all you like Bruce, I'm not stopping. I will be there for Benji and I will help him if he needs it. Now I need my rest, please leave." Isabelle leaned back against the pillows and sighed heavily.  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Clark placed a hand on her shoulder before he moved towards Bruce and dragged him out of the room. "What the hell Bruce?" Bruce straightened his suit jacket. "Did you know hear her? She will help him. She made her bed and now she's going to lie in it. She is officially on his side and I'm not feeling bad for her. Neither should you." Clark crossed his arms. "Fine I understand, but she doesn’t know any better. She's just confused." Bruce shook his head. He turned around to make his way out of the hospital, Clark on his heels." I'm not talking about this anymore; we have bigger things to worry about. If you haven’t forgotten the joker got away with 4 million in cash. I'm going to head to the police department and see if they are any closer to finding out anything on the robbery, and get this." Bruce opened his car door. "Cobblepot was the reporter who was with Isabelle. I'm thinking of swinging by daddy's office and seeing if he knows what his little bastard is up to. Care to join?" Bruce asked as he slipped into his car. Clark, not being one to be left behind, slid into the passenger seats of Bruce's car. "Why was Cobblepot at the robbery?" Bruce glanced to Clark then shook his head. "I forgot there not your usual villain's, Cobblepot is the penguin. His son James was at the robbery, now Robin was able to tell me that the kid is now a news reporter. "Clark put his seatbelt on. "Okay, well on we go."


End file.
